See No Evil
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Atem's seeing things that no one else is. Prideshipping, potential to be updated nil, please enjoy anyway.


It was an unremarkable day in Domino City, Japan. Not even the sun could be bothered to grace the dulled city with its presence. The skies were grey, cloudy, and unleashing a small rain upon the inhabitants. Definitely not a day for dueling. Well, outside on the streets, anyway. Days like this were good for going to convention centers where the diligent duelists gathered. Ones who didn't wait for certified tournaments. Ones who just liked dueling for the fun, the strategy, the opponents, the game itself. Not dueling for titles or in ante-rule games where rare cards were handed over. Just dueling because.

Atem had stopped by one of the convention centers that day. Of course he'd gotten swamped. Some duelists were even considered regulars by now. They challenged him whenever they saw him on the streets, and he never said no. His title holder as The King of Games made sure he couldn't. But even if he didn't have that title, his deck would still want to be played. He'd still want to play. He'd go on. He loved the game too much to abandon it in a loss. Still, part of him was always relieved that he had that title. He wasn't sure what he'd do without it- but he'd never admit this. He didn't want to be seen as petty. He tried no to be.

A clap of lightning signaled a late six o'clock in the afternoon. It had rained all day without any signs of stopping. Enough dueling for the day; he'd been thrust into at least six of them by then. It was always with a heavy heart that he raised his hand in a wave and said goodbye to all those hopeful faces. But he had to. Unfortunately, leaving the dueling arena meant there was nothing much for him to do. He could always go home to his apartment, though the thought of being alone to complete another game of chess against himself in silence wasn't pleasing tonight.

He opened up his umbrella as he walked along the streets, headlights of cars blinding him now and again; the soft hush of the car tires dredging up rain in quiet harmony with the drops splattering on the ground around him.

Atem enjoyed quiet moments. This one was cut short by an unmistakable building in the distance. The top office light was on, as usual. Sometimes he wondered if that light ever turned off, even during the day, even when Kaiba actually went home. Did it just stay on all the time? He wondered how many light bulbs had been replaced in those iridescent lights year after year. It had been several since he'd started traveling some days to that office. Several since he'd seen his rival not only as a man to be respect, but quietly loved. He wanted to go there now. And he was never one to deny himself a favor.

The doors of Kaiba Corporation opened with a swift whir, allowing him entrance to the most prestigious gaming company in the world. His umbrella was tapped gently, allowing the excess droplets to the floor; out of the way to avoid people slipping on them. He then wrapped it up, slipping it in the canister. There was a very high chance he'd forget it later. But that was alright.

A soft smile was given to the head secretary, the middle-aged woman lifted her eyes from the screen though her fingers still diligently typed away at whatever she was working at. No words were exchanged between the two, just a small knowing glance. He was asking permission to go up to the top, and she was giving it to him. If Kaiba was doing something important, he'd probably have gone home. He at least never waited for the other like that. He didn't need to wait on anybody. Neither did Kaiba. They matched up enough to be suitable- at least maybe that's what Kaiba would say.

His boots echoed along the floor until he slid into the small elevator all the way across the main floor. The highest number was pressed, only after doing so did he allow himself a moment of relaxation. The numbers pinged by slowly, alerting him to just how far up he was going. He knew by now, of course. He'd taken this journey too many times to count- but he remembered each one specifically. Memory was a precious thing to him, and after that fated duel to determine his life, he vowed never to lose a piece of it again.

Eventually those doors opened up again; he stepped from them with a dignified pride about him. Always the same. The secretary by the office door didn't even look up. Sometimes she would- sometimes she and Atem would have a small conversation with one another. Those times were more prevalent when the King of Games was seated outside the door. Times when Kaiba had received a sudden phone call from someone important or was working on something and couldn't be disturbed. Only when he was already halfway to finishing the journey did he wait. But it wasn't really waiting. He liked Kaiba's head secretary. She was a sweet woman.

Right now, however, he was sure the two secretaries he'd seen had conversed quietly while he was taking his journey up the elevator. One had said to the other he was coming, so she already knew. She seemed to be working very busily, so he didn't bother her. He just walked on, reaching for the door to the office, opening it and shutting it behind him quietly.

There was a cold chill in the office, but it was too soon to tell if that was normal. Kaiba didn't bother keeping the office warmed too much. Atem didn't like it, but it wasn't his to complain about. The brunet was hunched over his computer in a most unusual way. The brunet always sat straight backed in his chair, even when Atem could tell his body wanted to wilt with exhaustion. He could barely see the other man, hidden behind his computer. The only things that were familiar were that brunet mop of hair and the usual favorite white suit. The computer's keyboard was being abused, the quick and stilted sound of typing seeming to bounce off all the walls.

"Kaiba?" Atem questioned quietly, stepping further into the office. He stopped just by the couch, a few feet away from the desk. There was no response from the other. Sometimes Kaiba would ignore him if he was busy. But there was something not quite right about this situation.

"Kaiba." He tried again, this time not a question and in a firmer tone. He padded a little closer to the desk.

The CEO's palms braced the desk heavily, and loudly as he smacked them down. His arms shook with the effort he was putting on them just to raise himself out of the chair. A streak of lightening littered the sky in that instance. The fringe of those brunet bangs hung heavily in the blue eyes Atem was used to seeing but couldn't at this moment. The man was pale, almost gaunt looking. But despite all this Atem stood his ground, unsure but not frightened.

"Maybe you should head home for a while-"

"So... you were out dueling again?" There was a tremble in the pronunciation of each word.

Atem's eyes narrowed. "What business is that of yours?"

"My rival... I should always know what my rival is up to..."

A delicate eyebrow arched behind blonde bangs as Atem tried to study the situation further. Obviously something was going on here. Kaiba was too strong and willed to have lost his mind. So what was it that was driving him so oddly? He reached his arms up to tuck across his chest. "I suggest you pull your act together before someone sees you like this."

His head still turned down he moved from behind the desk. His hands clenched at his sides. Each step was a shaky interlude between the next, and heavy, almost like the man would collapse any moment. "My business- my business... you are my business."

Perhaps stupid, but Atem still stayed where he was. If the man came at him he'd have to deal with it, but there was always something to be said of stupid courage from Atem. He never abandoned a situation, especially not one where a loved one was being stressed. "Fine then, I was out dueling. What difference does that make?"

"You..." He stopped a scant three feet before Atem, head still turned down. Lightening marred the sky again, lighting up the office in an eerie pale sort of yellow. For just a moment Atem thought his eyes might be playing tricks on him; the light from the bolt painting Kaiba's brunet hair with a sickly shade of green. "You played games... And I think it's time we finish ours."

"You want to duel me, is that what you're saying?"

A boisterous shake of thunder absolutely roared through the office as Kaiba rammed forward, head finally picking up. His hand closed around Atem's throat as he smashed him against the wall and raised him upwards. So much for being frail looking, the brunet seemed to be capable of anything at the moment. Atem's hands came around the man's wrist, digging in, struggling as he felt his wind pipe being crushed. He had trouble focusing but when he locked eyes, he saw it then-

"_**I WANT TO END YOU**_."

Crimson eyes were staring down a nauseating shade of yellow. A choked, strangled noise came from him as his body violently tried to inhale.

"_**DO YOU REMEMBER THE GAME WE PLAYED?**_"

He was struggling still, bottoms of his boots scraping against the wall as he struggled. His nails drew blood, tucking tightly into that pale skin of Kaiba's wrist.

"_**IT'S YOUR END GAME NOW. I CAN'T CRUSH YOUR MIND. INSTEAD I'LL CRUSH YOUR LIFE.**_" A very loud laughter ripped from the man's throat as he squeezed tighter.

Whatever was going on, whoever this person was- was it still Kaiba? Had Kaiba lost his mind? Had he wanted revenge for so long? Atem's mind was burning with questions, but it was becoming fuzzy all the same. The edges of his vision were shaking and darkening. "S-Seto..." Just as choked the noise he'd made earlier. Either he could break through or he would die. Or...

"_**YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME. ALLOW ME TO PAY YOU BACK AFTER ALL THIS TIME.**_"

"Y-you..."

"_**DIE!**_"

Atem's hands left Kaiba's wrists. He had only a second, he could feel it. Everything was shutting down. He reached into his leather jacket, just underneath his arm. A gun was produced, held firmly in hand. There was no hesitation when he shot point blank into the man's chest. He wouldn't die, not after fighting so hard.

Kaiba spiraled back, dropping the shorter man. Atem fell to the ground on his hands and knees, coughing violently. He tried to glance upwards to try and gauge where his psychotic lover had gone, worse yet, if he'd died. If he hadn't yet, he would from blood loss. Atem had known his decision when he'd made it. But there was a very real chance that hadn't been-

"Goodnight."

Darkness crushed in on him so suddenly. He'd been unprepared for it.

What felt like moments later there was screaming in his ears. A very high pitched yell- a cry, from what sounded to be a child. He sat up quickly, head pounding as his consciousness returned fully. His eyes darted around the room, landing on the man who had been by his side trying to wake him.

"K-Kaiba." His voice was shaking, he sounded weak. Scared.

Such a response from his normally proud rival worried the CEO. But he didn't show it. "Having a nightmare in my office were you? Serves you right for sneaking in here and falling asleep on my couch." He sounded disinterested, but he had an internal panic seeing Atem the way he had. Shifting back and forth on the couch, sweating, panting in his sleep.

Slowly everything was trickling back to him. He stared at Kaiba in disbelief. But his eyes were blue, not yellow. His voice was normal. It must have been a, "...dream?"

"Whatever." Kaiba answered, standing back to his full height. Atem sat up further reaching a hand to his neck. Instantly he winced. The skin felt raw. As the CEO watched he bent down again, hiding his worried thoughts again. But how had he not noticed that earlier when he was waking his rival up? There were bruises in the slender shapes of fingers around his throat, edged in a flushed red. When he tried to touch it Atem reeled back. So they were fresh. "Who?" It was an immediate question and one he wanted answered now. Had Atem come to the office after getting attacked on the streets?

His hand went into his jacket, producing the gun again. Kaiba didn't show the surprise he was feeling, or the pride either. So his foolish rival had finally learned how to arm himself? Good news. Was it how he got himself away from whomever had done this?

A darker question came to mind. Had Atem killed that person?

"Tell me, Atem." Kaiba tried to coax it with a quieter demand. If they could find the body now-

The barrel of the gun was flipped open. There was a round missing. But how... "I don't understand."

Seto's lips pulled into a firm, thin line. It was normal for someone to not be able to recall all the events of their attack immediately- even if he thought Atem's mind to be stronger than that. He'd let it go for now. But a missing shot meant someone had taken it. Somewhere in Domino City someone was walking around with a bullet wound. Someone that had attacked Atem mercilessly it seemed. "Recount the event for me." Finally he took a seat. It was unusual that work could wait, but for now he had more pressing matters.

Atem looked up at him, searching for any signs of insanity. Worse yet, searching for signs of being _shot_. There was no way he would have survived to be so nonchalant. There would be no way Kaiba wouldn't remember. The gun was placed in his lap and he looked away. "I'm not sure." It couldn't have been truer. What the hell had happened?

"..." Kaiba was reluctant this time. "What about you?"

His fingers moved over his neck again. He cringed but answered with what Kaiba expected, "I'm fine."

"When you _are_ sure of what happened you will tell me immediately." Not only so they could find the body, if there was one, but to bring in someone alive if the culprit had gotten away. No one laid their hands on what was his. His rival just nodded dully, setting the barrel back straight and slipping the gun back into the shoulder holster he'd been hiding. Kaiba stood, going back to his desk. "You can stay if you'd like."

"Actually I think I'm going to head home." He needed to go. Rest. ...anything.

Seto shrugged. "As you will."

The man spared one last glance to the brunet who had already started working. That was all before he left. That was all he felt he could afford.


End file.
